A Moment From the Wolf Cave
by Satari The Dragoness
Summary: Just a moment between Kouga and his mate. I came up with it out of the blue during one of my writer's block sessions. I hope you like! OOC, just a little. KougaAyame Enjoy!


A Moment form the Wolf Cave

She leaned back in the flat back chair, taking in the fresh spring morning before her. Little droplets of water rippled off the thin leaves of the prim rose bush at the edge of the small porch stair. Her brown hair glistened in the sun, burning bright auburn against her dark backdrop. That's how he found her at his return. She was breath taking, and his. All his.

Kouga ran towards the small cabin he and his mate now shared. It was small and secluded, but she had loved it on sight. She stood as he rumbled up the steps, laughed when he picked her up and spun her around like a rag doll, sighed when he gently lowered her for a kiss. How long had it been? 400, 500 years since Ayame died? He had been devastated at her death, howling to the skies every night until finally he had been granted another chance. Ame had stumbled into his lonely cave one night, shivering and soaked to the skin. Since then she hadn't left his side, having nowhere else to go. His mate. Beautiful, strong and quick to hug and kiss his every hurt. She was really something, and….she didn't! The little minx had just bit his lip! Chuckling deeply, he purposely rocked her back and forth in his arms like a babe, causing her to loose her balance and hurriedly wrap one slender arm around his neck in a death grip, and he sauntered into the house and down the hall to their room, every now and again pretending to drop her for a gratifying squeal.

Kouga let her fall onto their bed, grinning down at her as she glared up at him with a tempting pout on her sweet lips. Lips that he soon found himself tasting once more as he fell on her, pinning her to the bed cloths with a horse moan of surrender. He'd been gone for too long this time. Ame arched up to meet him as his hard body landed on hers, his strong thighs safely tapped in the vee of her own. Their kiss spun out of control as they both battled for dominance, tongues circling, clashing, retreating only to repeat that skirmish once more. Ame growled and pushed her hips insistently to his, causing the little problem there to swell painfully in his rough jeans. Kouga's yielding groan was lost in her sugary depths as she flipped them over, ending the kiss with a satisfying tug on his bottom lip and immediately diving for the zipper on his jeans. His own hands began to yank her own shirt up over her head, impeding her efforts when it got caught around her head.

Ame slapped his hands away, moving off him with a muffled, "Oh, you do yours and I'll do mine!"

That had to have been the fastest he had stripped since their honeymoon.

Kouga was done before her and jumped the moment she was finished, knocking her back against the headboard of the bed with the force of his on-coming mouth. Her fingers locked themselves in his long glossy black hair, as her moans of appreciation were lost in his kiss. He managed to guide his member to the wetness between her thighs, groaning when he felt the slick slide of it. "Ready, love?" She answered with a little wiggle of her hips, unwilling to let his lips leave hers. With a single thrust, he hit home, making the woman beneath him scream his name in pleasure as he began a rhythm she soon joined. Ame writhed beneath him, digging her nails into his back when his thrusts slowed to a maddening pace. Kouga grinned down at her when he felt the pin pricks of her nails on the smooth skin, stopping altogether.

"No." She moaned, clenching her inner muscles around him, urging him to continue. He groans and pulled out a little, causing her to arch against him.

"You ruined my fun love." He wined, thrusting back in to the hilt. She moaned and her head fell to his shoulder and the mark she had placed there the first night they were together. "Fun latter, fuck now!" His chuckles soon turned into a low growl as she began to kiss and nip at the scar. Cursing softly he began to drive back into her again, pushing into her warm wetness again and again till she was screaming for completion only he could grant. Her muscles began to clench around him in almost painful tightness as Ame screamed his name one last time and gushed over him. Kouga followed soon after, growling his pleasure in a language only his long dead companions could understand.

They lay there for some time, not moving, letting their fast beating hearts calm. He rolled off her, and Ame snuggled happily into the crook of his arm, running slender fingers over his hard chest cover with faded scars. Kouga leaned his head down slightly and kissed her forehead, taking in the scent of her hair and putting it to memory. He wouldn't be gone for so long next time.

"How was the council meeting?" Her soft, and now horse voice, sweetly greeted him and he smiled down at her. How she could sound so innocent after that was beyond him, but it was that innocence that he wanted more than anything to protect.

"You know that Lords, a bunch of old wind bangs. It was a waste when I could've been here indulging in more…pleasurable pursuits of my time." He ginned down at her surprised face, showing off his fangs. Ame slapped him playfully, then took his lips in a gentle kiss before laying back down again, nuzzling his side affectionately.

"Now you shouldn't be so conceited. They were only looking out for the two of us, the worry warts."

The arm around her waist tightened as a low rumbling growl ensued from his throat.

"You mean the three of us, love."

Ame's head shot up in surprise, smiling into her mate's blue eyes as she felt his claws come around to rub her stomach tenderly. She leaned up, brushing her lips to his as she whispered.

"Yes the three of us."

AN: I hope you enjoyed "A Moment from the wolf cave". It came to me on a rainy day and so I just sat down and typed it up. Please review! I'm not one for writing one-shots often, but if enough people like it and are willing to bare with my terrible writer's block, I may turn out a few more. lol Love you all!

Satari -


End file.
